


His Will

by Blue_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, M/M, Sad, description of cas dying, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Demon
Summary: Just some angst with Dean and Cas.





	His Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you like it.

Dean looked down at his hands, they were calloused and bloody. Blood... Cas's blood. Castiel. His angel. Dean looked up to the mirror, his eyes were the same green, but there was something there. A glimpse of tears. A ragged breath tore it way through Deans chest as he collapsed to the floor. Dark spots danced through his vision. Dean shook his head and gripped his hair. He pulled hard trying to gain some type of control. Its not working, hot tears ran down his face leaving trails through the dirt and blood. Broken cries and heaving breaths left Dean without permission. Thoughts raced through his mind, Cas's blue eyes going blank as he died. Dean held him, and told him it was going to be okay. He pulled Dean down for one last kiss before going limp. Dean screamed, and cursed for his angel, but nothing happened. No one helped. He couldn't stop it. Before Cas died he told Dean not to worry, it was going to be okay, he would get through this. Dean squeezed his hands together. His light was gone, his will and love gone. The broken cries stopped.


End file.
